


heartfelt wishes

by gagates



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Mulders abduction and death, Post-Episode: s07e21 Je Souhaite, but first some pain, scullys pregnancy, there will be a happy end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gagates/pseuds/gagates
Summary: This is a another take on Scullys pregnancy and Mulders abduction.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM0PkhvsX9kkirlian camera / ascensionthe text fits so beautifully, stumbled across on youtube today
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a another take on Scullys pregnancy and Mulders abduction.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JM0PkhvsX9k  
> kirlian camera / ascension
> 
> the text fits so beautifully, stumbled across on youtube today

A high-pitched noise was buzzing, echoing against the walls, leaving Mulder feeling trapped in a spider-web of noise. His eyes were burning from being kept open for hours. The room smelled of burnt flesh, after being cut open multiple times by lasers. And still, Mulder could smell his cold sweat. The nails kept him firm on the table, made out of stone. He dreaded the next wave of pain, he dreaded the moment, they were coming back. His voice was raspy from screaming for Scully. He had screamed her name several times, but every time he got cut in return, the cuts were getting deeper with time. Scully rescued him so many times, he hoped it would happen once more. When he tried to think of the last moments with her, his mind went black. But he needed to feel connected, so he screamed again. The laser moved to his chest and started to cut.

Scully jerked up, feeling a short hot pain in the neck, where her chip was set. "Scully?" Mulder murmured her name, half-awake. She looked at the clock. It was still not past three in the morning. "I had a bad dream, the last part felt very real." Scully sat up, rubbing her neck. The spot was still hot. Mulder looked up to her. "Lay down and tell me." She did as told, getting then a kiss on her shoulder. He pulled the blanket over her body, spooning her. "I dreamed, that you were abducted and tortured." "I'm so sorry." He gave her another kiss on the shoulder. "I guess, today is one of the days, where it's hard to compartmentalize. I don't know if I could do this as easily as otherwise, if I had a child or were pregnant." "Do these thoughts come out of nowhere or do you still think about getting pregnant?" "Not really, I think I'm okay with it, being unable to get pregnant. It would be easier to cope, if that wouldn't be because of the work of these men, my abduction and cancer. But Charlie called me today to tell me, he's becoming a father again. And it made me think of, how much Louisa didn't let me go the last time I visited them, how much she hugged me. I sometimes wanna hug you too endlessly, without ever letting you go. I know it sounds corny. But with almost every case we risk losing each other. I couldn't have done that to my child." "Ok, the next time I take a train, i board it the normal way and not by jumping on the roof." Scully smiled a little. "Mulder how many times do I have to tell you sometimes a joke isn't appropriate." "How many times did I make you smile despite that? But seriously with a review of costs impending I might have to start to think about, how much the job cost me, you, us." Silence fell over the scene. 

It was a now or never moment, knew Mulder instinctively. "Scully..." "Hm?" Scully turned to Mulder. "There is something else which lets me think about the costs. The irregular brain activity is still there." "What?" Mulder looked away, deeply ashamed. "I should have told you this long time ago. But with all the things happend to you. I did want you to stay happy." "What does this mean?" "It destroys my brain. I'm dying." "NO!" Scully touched his forehead, stroking his hair away. "This can't be." "I can show you the scans, you could easily see the decay." "Why didn't you tell me sooner, did you actually plan to tell me someday?" Scully looked at him angrily. This, he thought, this is the thing I wanted to avoid, you getting angry. "I thought we were better at communicating things by now. I'm your partner, Mulder, in many aspects. I'm in a relationship with you, I deserve to know things." Mulder turned away and stood up. "What difference would have it made. My death is unavoidable." "It makes a difference. If this is unavoidable as you say we have talk about how you want to spend your last days, about pallative care, about your finances, about our relationship... So many things, Mulder. How can you leave me out of it?" He sat down on the brim of the bed, hiding his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't think we can solve this now. We have to get up in a few hours." Scully looked at his back in disbelief. "Then lets call in sick. Who cares for the FBI, if you're dying." "Maybe it's that what I want, to go on, like every day. It's not different to your behaviour when you got cancer. You didn't finally fly to Ireland and Scotland. You went on until you fainted at the hearing." "But times are different now, we're older Mulder. We lost so much to the FBI, to the men. I don't want you to die in front of the desk. You deserve better. And you know that." "I don't know the time of death, Scully. I don't want to sit in a home, drawing mandalas, listening to folk music and waiting for the death. I rather spend it with you, chasing a Wolpertinger, trespassing haunted houses and drive endlessly through the states." Scully let out a sigh. Somehow she was disappointed. That was not the answer she wanted to hear. "Okay, what is a Wolpertinger."


	2. Chapter 2

Scully was looking at the report Mulder wrote of their last case, when Mulder suddenly steered to the right, running over a pole. The driver behind them honked for some seconds. "Mulder?" Scully looked up worryingly. "Are you-" He opend the door and vomited. Some of the puke landed on the door and Mulders trousers. Scully went out of the car to the trunk and took a bottle of water, a towl and baby wipes out of her suitcase. When she came to Mulder, the look and the smell of the puke made her feeling nauseous instantly. She inhaled sharply, this was unusual for her, she was used to far worse odors and looking at disgusting things. "I'm sorry, Scully, are you ok?" "I'm fine, Mulder." Mulder took the water bottle and took a mouthful. Scully kneeled down to clean the door, although she could feel the bile rising up. "For real Scully, you look not well." "Well, it would help if you clean your trousers by yourself." Scully stood up, abruptly dizzy. Mulder grabbed her by her coat, before she could fall backwards. Scully leaned herself against the car. The dizzy spell subsided. "Must be the stomach flu." "No, Scully, things taste and smell disgusting for me for quite a while now, it happens from time to time, that it gets too much and I have to throw up. But what is wrong with you, you never threw up, just because something smells icky. You have to check this." Scully turned to Mulder, shaking her head. "Mulder, believe me, just because you hear the rattle of hooves it doesn't mean, there are zebras coming around. In most cases, you hear horses. Or in this case the stomach flu." For a moment nobody said anything. "I'm sorry, that I didn't notice you throwing up sometimes in the past months." "I was my full intention not to get noticed. It usually happend after I ate something too sweet or artificial." "you did eat healthier, indeed. I just thought you finally listened to what I said. Come on, take the co-driver's seat, I'll drive." "Scully..." "No back talk." 

Some days later in the bureau, they sat at the desk, silently filling out forms. Mulder studied Scully for a moment, then tipped with the pen on her sheet of paper. "Hey Scully, what's on your mind. You didn't roll your eyes on the newest alien theory." He made a pouty face. Scully looked up. "You- I can't stop thinking about you." "Usually you get that cute smile with slight flushing on you cheeks, when you think of me in that red speedo. You look sad." Scully led out a sigh. She put the pen away and took of her glasses. "I am sad. And I shouldn't be. I should be angry." Mulder took her hand and stroked it with his thump. "I should be angry, that you are dying, that they did this to you, that you are accepting your fate with this- with this composure. You were more mad, when I had cancer than now." "It think it's just consistent. I found out, what happend to my sister. My parents died. Sooner or later they will close the X Files for good. I think, they're not letting me out of the bureau alive, well obviously it's already time." "You make it sound like you deserve this." "Well, I kinda do. I overstepped so many lines. With you. They never intended you to stay. To get so deeply involved. You brightend up my world, I saved some memos to our reports, just because I love to look at you handwriting. I am sometimes at loss of words how much you mean to me. And if that's the price I have to pay for meeting you, I will gladly pay it." Scully wiped a tear away. "Mulder, you deserve more, than just meeting me. I don't understand how you already had given up without a fight. It wasn't so long ago, that you wanted to be a father. Where had this Mulder gone?" Mulder stood up. "I gave up, so you finally can be free." "No Mulder. I'm in this for long run. We're partners in so many aspects, then let me live like one. Although we're not married, and this might be the time to change this, but we're intertwined like a couple for years now. The only difference is, that we don't share a flat and we say I love you in a very intricate and beautiful way." Mulder looked at her in awe-stricken silence. This was his Scully. Who just said, she loves him in her own way. He went to her and hugged her.

"Do you want to go to the farmer's market with me, I'll cook a potato gratin afterwards." "We never did our laundry together either." "Yeah, because you live out of the suitcase and off the laundry rack. And I have no intention to teach you how to iron your button-down shirts." "Which means I still have to go to Ginny." Scully gave him a nudge, smiling. "You're the only one from the FBI who gets a discount." "You're not the only one who fell for the warm, soft hazel eyes." "Should I be worried?" "Scully, I invented the significant other not in the widely understood definition of that term for you." He smiled at her broadly. "Let's go." She shook her head, still smiling and put her coat on.

After eating the gratin they were in Scullys living room, Mulder sitting there and Scully lying next to him, with her head on his lap. He stroked her cheek lovingly. "Eventually you will lose your sense of smell and taste altogether, your sight will worsen, it will get difficult to speak, to remember, you will get epilepsy." "Always the doctor, hm?" "Mulder..." "In a way an advanced form of ageing, dementia and epilepsy. Maybe I get an aarp membership card already." He sounded a little bit deflated. "I thought you already knew that." "I searched a bit in the abductees forum, but to hear it from you, it hits home." "It beats your nerves to death. I'm sorry, that I can't tell you something else or otherwise." "I just hope, I don't forget you." Scully looked at him, solemnly. Mulder swallowed hard and tried not to get teary-eyed. They sat in silence for some minutes. "We should really go on a extended weekend trip. Somewhere to the ocean. Make some pictures of us, we don't have many and in some of them we have the FBI jackets on. Please." Mulder took Scullys hand and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're finally here." "On vacation." Mulder put the suitcases down and looked around, in a visibly good temper as Scully. They stood in a small, but cozy motel room, the beach visibile trough the big window. "Wanna go?" "Is it okay, to take a nap first? I'm tired after all the driving. I will never get used to get up with the chickens." "That's alright. Honey." "If you don't run off into the woods and stay here for the cheese and wine, we can finally play house, poppyhead." Mulder jumped on the bed. Scully chuckled. "Glad, that some things still are the same. Usually men start going to bed the normal way, when they are out of puberty." "I thought the boyish agility turned you on." Scully joined him. For a moment she looked at him intently, the she kissed his forehead. "Thank you." "I have to thank you." Mulder gave her a kiss on the lips. 

"We slept longer than planned." Mulder was spooning Scully and whispered into her hear. "It's already six o'clock." "Sleeping, eating and a walk on the beach, sounds fine to me." Scully turned around and kissed him. "I get the idea, that it will be hard to get out of this room to drive back, I'm enjoying this too much." "We could order something." "Something greasy? How unhealthy." "I've eaten whole buckets of chicken wings before Mulder." "And then you eat light cream cheese. You never cease to make a riddle out of you." "I'm not a riddle, Mulder, I'm a woman who eats, what she wants to eat. Right now I really could eat a jumbo pizza." "Then let's go to the little italian restaurant. Drinks on me." "Just the drinks?"

"I take the number 42 with extra red onions." "With or without the garlic oil." "With." "Scully, we're on a date... I wanted to kiss you later." "And a coke." "There could be a vampire around..." "Yeah, this cheers me up very much, that the vampire can't kiss you either." Scully patted his hand and smiled. Mulder was totally smitten. The candle light let her look etheral. Minutes later came the waiter with Scullys pizza and Mulders spagetti carbonara. "For the lovely couple." "That was fast, thank you." Scully looked at the pizza. There were only four small ham slices which looked very artificial, just like the cheese. Tincan mushrooms and no onion. "Oh-" "You might want to test the ham in a lab, if there is any ham in it." "I had the munchies for a pizzy regina..." Mulder began to chuckle, watching Scullys disenchanted face. "Oh Scully, maybe it's better than it looks like. Don't choose the book by its cover." "Why don't you try yours first? It doesn't look too good either." Mulder took his fork and picked up some noodles. "One for daddy..." This made her heart sting. This would have been Mulder as a Dad, playing with their child, making bad jokes and absolutely doting. But these bastards of men took their chances away, like they were the bad ones because of aksing the right questions, because loving, fighting for each other. He looked at her, surprised by her sudden change of expression. "It's not as bad as it looks like." "I just had a thought cross my mind, how you would behave as a Dad. I mean, I saw how you took care of Emily and you would surely be the clown at a kids party and sing lullabys..." Scully inhaled louldly, trying to control her tears. He put the fork down and took her hand again. "It's ok, that it still- Mulder suddenly didn't know the word. He just could think of ouch. Scully looked at him, waiting. "Scully, i don't know the word. I just can think of ouch." Mulder looked like he would began to panic. "Is this the beginning, is this how it goes?" Mulder stood up, looking frantically around. Scully wiped her tears away and went to Mulder. Embracing him, trying to calm him. "Let's go home."

Scullys watched the shadows on the wall. From time to time, she caressed Mulders cheek, giving him a kiss on the forehead. Whispering, it's ok, it's ok. Slowly Mulders breathing became steadier and after almost two hours, he fell asleep. She carefully put his arm from her waist away and stood up. The moment she had closed the bathroom door behind her, she sat down on the rim of the bathtub and began to cry. When she finally had no more tears, she washed her face with cold water and went back to bed. She fell into a bad dream ridden sleep, mostly consisting of the scene, where she ran to a place where she would find the cure for Mulder, but she was always too slowly running hence running out of time. Something was there, which impeded her ability to run faster. With every dream, it became more urgent, until she had to stop running altogether in the last dream. Scully woke up, breathing fast. Her chip was slightly burning. She watched Mulders shoulder steadily going up and down. She stood up and went to the window. The moon illuminated the waves. She had to do something.


	4. Chapter 4

For the remaining night, Scully lied in the bed, thinking over and over what to do. She doubted, that medication would help in Mulders case. Her chip came to her mind. But if Mulder already researched in the forums, he would have read about it, if the chip in any way could help. On the other hand she didn't know, if Mulder still was researching. And there was some truth to it, that it was only consistent. But it was much too soon. He shouldn't have to think about his death at this age. Or not at least about dying like an old man. If he could hide it so well until now, this meant either, that he was really slowly dying or the progress would proceed faster by every day. He will have to rely on her more and more. Practically making her a nurse. When her Grandmother Dottie was still alive, she helped from time to time, feeding, washing her, reading to her or going to doctor's appointments with her. Sometimes her Grandmother was so ashamed, that she had to be washed. But she always thought, this was her way of giving back for the many times her grandmother helped her mother nursing the children. Her Mulder losing his beautiful mind, forgetting how to tell jokes, forgetting how to tie his neckties. Mulder who could tell you about a specific myth to almost every town they went to. Who learned german pet names for her. He didn't use them often, but when, it made her heart melt. The way he said Schatz. The first time he said it, they were on a case in the middle of the desert, coming back from a mentally draining day at the hospital, standing at the porch of the motel, almost midnight, both of them secretly wishing for staying in one room. But they stood very close to each other instead, hands intertwined and watched the stars. "One day Scully, when there is a new star found and they had to find a name, they will name it after you. To remind everyone forever what a schatz you are." Scully turned to Mulder, embracing him again, letting the tears run over her nose into her hair. 

Scully was glad that Mulder still was sleeping, when she suddenly felt very nauseous. She had to run to the bath room and puked. It was not much, but it left her with the thought, that her chip might be not working anymore.

"Off to the beach now? I got new swim shorts." "With an alien pattern?" "No, i found them in the halloween section, I thought they were cute." Mulder pulled the shorts out of his suitcase. They were black and green with a Frankenstein theme. "Really?" Scully let her shoulders droop. "Come on. I got a matching bikini for you." "You know, that I wouldn't wear that for anyone else. You owe me big time." Scully began to smile. "It will be my pleasure tonight to reward you..." "Just give it to me." She went to the bath room to put it on. "Our first couple dress. We should think about our Halloween theme for our dresses, maybe Gomez and Morticia Addams." "You know, they kiss a lot." "And the problem is?" Scully came out of the bath room, sending him a kiss. 

That day ended with them together in the bed, lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks were gone by since the vacation. They were back to their working routine at the bureau. But in small moments, Mulder noticed his declining health. When he forgot to put toothpaste on the toothbrush and started without it. Or when he stood in front of the vending machine and didn't know how to get the can of coke. Another time he sat in front of the PC and didn't know anymore how he had to use the mouse. He could hide this from Scully, but his small absences didn't go unnoticed. Scully always drove now and Mulder didn't dissent as Scully though he would. But it must have cost him quite an effort to give up driving. Most of the time, they stayed at Mulders home. However he objected strongly to inform Skinner. Scully didn't say much against it though, because she was keeping the state of her health to herself. She woke up now, constantly nauseous and vomiting from time to time. And that she had the feeling, that something was going on with her chip.

"Mulder, I might have an idea how to help you. This would involve the Lone Gunmen. We could drive to them tomorrow to speak about it." Mulder closed the drawer and looked at her. Scully could not endure to look at his hopeful expression and looked down. When this wouldn't work out, he would forget it in a couple of weeks, she thought to herself and smiled sadly. 

"What a nice-" Byers looked at their serious faces and let them in quietly. "What happend?" Frohike looked at them concerned. Langly stood behind Frohike and turned down the music. Scully looked at Mulder. "I have irregular brain activity. Which beats my nerves to death." "Which means-" "Which means, if I'm lucky I'm able to watch the half season of the Yankees." The Lone Gunmen looked at each other shocked. "And there is no help?" Scully shook her head. "At least not with the usual medication to treat this kind of decay. Which brings us to you. Uhhm-" Scully inhaled deeply and looked at Mulder. "When I had cancer and put the chip back in, my cancer went into remission. What if, if this treatment could help you too?" Mulder said nothing. "I mean, if we check mine. If we talk to other abductees, maybe they have the same illness and an operating experience." "We could read the chip with an AFP13 reader." Langly went into the back of the room. "It just would need the 13.0 VPM update. We could do that." Frohike tried to sound as convincingly as he could. "No, you don't take the chip out for me." "But we would at least know, if this kind of chip is suitable, Mulder." Mulder subsided. "How long would it take to download the software?" "If Marian could help us, maybe three hours." "Who is Marian?" "Langly met her in Canada. She as an impressive track record of hacking the NSA." "Oh is she one of-" Langly nodded, looking very proud at Scully. 

Although Scully would rather been at home by now, sleeping, she sat at one of the desks and read the new TLG magazine. Mulder lied on the couch, sleeping. "We're coming closer, Scully." She looked up. With a fast glance at Mulder, she closed the magazine and put it away. "There is something else. I want you to check my chip, if there is some kind of virus on it. I have the feeling, that there is something going on. Which why we need more than just the information if this chip would be suitable." "Ok. Do you have something special in mind or do you have any symptoms?" "Besides terrible dreams and a hot pain from time to time nothing. And-" She looked at them very stern. "I want you to keep this to yourself."

"Scully, we can scan the chip now." Scully closed for a moment her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Ok, let's do this." Byers took the reader, which looked like a usual barcode reader and put it on Scullys neck. Some beeps could be heard and on the screen became the code visible. "Until now, there is no hint of a virus. It wouldn't be readable." The printer started. Scully took the first paper. "Just plain blood levels." She sat down and studied the paper. Every figure was within the healthy amount except for one figure which showed a higher amount of the Human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG. Scully touched her adomen absentmindly for a brief moment. This could mean she had ovarian cancer. Her heart sank. "Scully, everything alright?" "I'm fine. Anything else to know besides the blood levels?" "Now we that we have the code, we could save it and identify the parts used for the cancer. Marian has a great source of codes. We just have to write the new codes for the parts we want to incorporate. We hope although, that we can copy and paste some of it. It will take some days." "Thank you guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Scully stood at the counter, pregnancy tests in her focus. "Anything else?" "Uhm-" Scully took a fast glance over her shoulder. Mulder was in the car, waiting. "I want one of the pregnancy tests." The cashier turned around. "Uhm, sorry, it's a mistake, I don't take one." "Okay..." Scully berated herself, hoping for a pregnancy. The odds were much higher for having cancer. "45,76 Dollars." Scully pulled out her credit card. She looked again at the tests. "You want one..." The man behind Scully began audibly to grumble. "No, thanks." Scully signed the receipt, a little bit embarrassed.

Back at home Scully still thought about the test. She had no bleedings. Her tiredness could be a sign for everything. Her vomiting could be morning sickness. It could be psychosomatically. It could be cancer. If this was true, Scully knew, she would not have the strength to care for Mulder, the way he needed or deserved. On the other hand the timing would be terrible, being pregnant now. Oh my god, a little Katharina. Scully closed the door of her sleeping room and opened the button of her trousers. She put her hand on the belly. How would it feel like, if there was a bump. If she was five month pregnant, feeling the movement. Listening to the heartbeats. How would Mulder react? Would he get the chance to feel the movement. Tears welled up. A pregnancy was something to share and she would most likely have to experience this alone. She would be faster a widow than a mother. Mulder knocked on the door. "You're okay?" "I'm fine. I just forgot to buy something at the store. I'll drive to the gas station and then cook dinner, ok?" "What is it, I could ask your neighbour." "It's milk, I can't make a bechamel sauce without it." "I'll ask him, what was his name again?" "Foster." Mulder went outside, down the corridor and rang the bell. Constantly mumbling his name. "Yes?" "Hello, Mr. Foster, we forgot to buy-" The neighbour looked at him, with a friendly expression. "Flour?" "Yes, yes." Mulder smiled and looked down embarrassed. "I just have pizza flour left, it that ok?" "Yeah, we want to try a new recipe." "You are finally a couple, hm?" "Is it that obvious?" "Well, I saw the looks on your faces, when you two stood outside of the door. And one time it looked like, I just disturbed you..." "Oh... sorry." Mr. Foster came back from the kitchen. "Good luck to you and your girlfriend." "Thanks." Mulder went back to the flat. When he stood in the kitchen again, it came to his mind, that he should have asked for milk. Scully joined him. She looked first at the pack of flour, then to Mulder. "It's ok, I think I have enough curd cheese to make pizza." "I'm sorry, Scully." "It's ok, Mulder." She caressed his cheek. His apologizing look made her heart ache. 

The whole night Scully just could toss and turn, because she felt so nauseous. She had taken a pill against it, but it didn't help. At four in the morning, she finally could vomit and felt a bit relieved afterwards. She had to take a test. Mulder was sleeping sound. Maybe she should drive now to the gas station. Scully rinsed her mouth and decided to go. Arriving at the gas station, she hoped, they had ones. She couldn't remember, if she saw them before. Scully came into the room, looking around. "Can I help you?" "Do you have pregnancy tests?" "Yes. Is it so urgent?" Scully furrowed her brow. "I think, that's none of your business." "You might wanna take two then." "Just give me the damn test." "We have condoms also." "How much?" "14,95." Scully put a twenty dollar bill on the counter and grabbed the test. "Depp." She didn't care, if he could hear or understand it, but it was a little relief. Driving home, as fast as she could, she was thinking over and over, if she wanted the result to be positive or negative. She opened the door and saw Mulder sitting on the couch. "Where were you?" "I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. Everything alright?" "I was scared for a moment." "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." "You don't hide anything from me, do you?" "No, Mulder. My head is just exploding with all the questions, what will happen to you. You're the only thing I think of day and night." Mulder stood up and hugged her. "I'm afraid." Scullys hand went to her coat pocket with the test. "Me too, Mulder, me too."

Mulder was sleeping again, while Scully was anxiously awaiting the test result. One more minute. She paced around, her heart beating loudly. She noticed, how much she had clenched her teeth. When the minute was finally over, the she inhaled deeply. With trembling hands she took the stick and looked at the screen. It said error. She sat down on the toilet, disappointment flushing her to the point of crying.


	7. Chapter 7

Mulder stood in the shower, while Scully was brushing her teeth. She didn't let him shower alone anymore, not after he got a seizure the last time underneath the shower and had to be stitched afterwards. She noticed, that he didn't move for some minutes now. Scully put the toothbrush aside and went to the shower. Foam was dripping down the floor and he already had red eyes from it. Scully took the showerhead and wanted to turn on the water. "I can do it by myself!" Mulder grabbed the shower head and hit her accidently. Tears shot to her eyes and her nose began to bleed. Scully looked at him, deeply hurt by his angry voice. She closed for a moment her eyes and swallowed the tears. Not now. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Mulder." "I'm not a baby." Mulder was still angry. Scully put her hands up, apologizing and turned around. She cleaned her nose and went to the kitchen for a cool pack.

The days were a russian roulette now. He could be his old self, hunting suspects, writing briliantly. Or fail at the easiest things. It left Scully perpetual on guard and it wore her down. Her sleeping problems didn't get better and sometimes she avoided falling asleep as long as she could, because of the recurring dreams of Mulder being hurt and her being unable to help. And whereas Mulder avoided artificial or too sweet meals altogether and didn't vomit anymore, she sometimes couldn't avoid eating them and vomiting afterwards in addition to her ongoing morning sickness. She hoped it was morning sickness. 

One week after she took the test, she brought herself to go to her OB/GYN. She couldn't stand the uncertainty of her health status anymore. The whole day she thought about, if she should say something to Mulder, what to say, if he should come with her. But he seemed okay today, and in the end he had the right to know. So they sat in the waiting room. Scully was fidgeting with hands secretly underneth the coat she held. Mulder was more relaxed, either he didn't worry about her or he had forgotten, what she had told him. She couldn't tell. "It's a half-yearly check-up, ok?" She said to him, trying to sound more relaxed than she was. "Dr. Scully?" Scully took a fast glance at Mulder. She hoped, that he just was very relaxed today, that he did not forget everything. Or maybe he should forget the bad news. Scully took a deep breath and smiled cautiously at the doctor. 

"You said, you have high levels of hCG and you think this could be cancer. Have you thought about a pregnancy?" Mulder looked at her with a mix of surprise, hurt and concern. Scully took his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to worry about me." Scully turned to the doctor. "We tried IVF, we did not succeed. After some test, they said, I am unable to get pregnant. But I took a pregnancy test, and it said error. Which is why we are here, for the ultrasound." "Do you have any symptoms?" "It might be morning sickness, the tiredness won't leave, some dizzy spells. But other than that, no. No bleeding, no pain. I have a lot of stress at the moment, it could be completely psychosomatically." "Ok, let's check the ultrasound. Is he-" "Yes." Scully looked at Mulder, trying to smile, but she still looked very nervous. Scully looked back to the screen, she knew what she had to look for. And there it was, that tiny little heart beating. "Oh my god..." "You can recognize it?" "I'm a... I'm a Medical Doctor." Scully took Mulders hand without noticing. She began to cry. "I would say, seven weeks. Congratulations." Mulder stood up to take a closer look. "The small beating spot is-" "Is the heart, Mulder. I'm pregnant." Scully didn't know, whether to cry or to laugh. Mulder put his hand on her belly, his face lighting up.

Back in the waiting room, Mulder stopped Scully. "Wait, do I have to go the doctor?" "What?" "We're in a practice. Do I have to go the doctor?" "We were just-" Scully pointed back to the examination room. Slowly realizing, that Mulder hat forgotten what just had happend, her joy turned into sheer horror. After she regained composure, she said to him calmly: "No, Mulder. I just had a check-up, everything is fine. Let's go, I have to buy some groceries and sanitary products. Any wishes for dinner tonight?" "Some carbs."

Just after getting the trolley, Scullys phone rang. She pushed the green button. A melody started playing. The Lone Gunmen. "Scully, we have written the code. What we need now is a chip. Marion says, she could get one within the next four weeks. We call you." "Who was it?" "The Lone Gunmen." "And?" "They have written the code and wait for Marion to get a chip." "Great news!" Mulder smiled at her broadly. "Yeah, Mulder, great news."

The music was nerve-wrecking and Scully noticed, that her ears were ringing. She sighed. Mulder walked with the trolley behind her. "I forgot the shopping list." "Maybe you need the chip." Scully laughed a little. "Hey, they have Thai Sweet Chili Crisps on sale, don't you want some?" Mulder showed her the rack. "Maybe." He put them into the trolley. "We still have a bottle of wine left, we could drink some tonight." "No, not tonight. Sorry, I'm not in the mood." "Okay. I think, you wrote peppers down." "Yeah." They had almost everything and came to the aisle with the wine. "I think, we have something to celebrate, Scully." Scully was not really listening to him, while checking what they still needed. Mulder took a bottle. Suddenly his eyes turned upwards, he fell down and the seizure began. The bottle fell also to the floor, breaking and leaving stains ond the skirt of a female customer. "Mulder!" Scully kneeled down and held his head. "Hey, you stained my skirt!" "Don't you see, he has a seizure, it was an accident!" "I don't care, I paid 100 bucks for it, it's brandnew." Scully caressed his cheek, while he still was violently shaking. "You have to pay for it." "He has a seizure!" "I'll go to the manager." "Yes, tell them to pilot the ambulance to the right aisle." "I won't do shit for you, you ruined my skirt." "It's a fucking polyester skirt, made in a chinese sweat shop you have ordered at wish. Your skirt is worth a shit compared to the life of my friend." Scully still tried to hold Mulder, while putting the shards away. She pulled her phone out of the pocket then. "How dare you, you fucking bitch!" The phone fell into the puddle of wine. One of the shop assistants arrived the scene. "He destroyed my skirt and she won't pay for it, and she called me names!" "How can I help you?" "Put the shards- I mean, call the ambulance, he has this seizures and medication doesn't help, and I'm pregnant, and-" Scully began to sob. "I said, she won't pay and called me names!" "I don't care, he has a seizure damnit! Fucking entitled costumer." "I want to speak to the manager!" "I am the manager." Scully tried to pick up the phone. "Let me get it, take care of your friend." "I'm sorry for the mess." Scully was crying by now. "Won't you take her name, address? I want my money back." "I said fuck off!" The shop assistant took Scullys phone and wiped it on her trousers. She gave it back to Scully and pulled her own phone out. "We need an ambulance, in 236 Collum street, Joe's supermarket. Someone has a seizure for some time now, no medication." She then began to clean the floor from the shards. "They arrive in about 10 minutes." Mulder was slowly coming out of the seizure. He tried to stand up. Scully stood up and got dizzy for a moment. "Are you ok? Maybe they need to check you too." "No, it's ok. Thanks." Scully helped Mulder up. She held him until he stood safely. Mulder wiped a tear on Scullys cheek away. "You were crying..." "It got a bit too much."

Mulder decided not to go with the ambulance. "I have forgotten something." "What, Mulder?" Scully stopped the trolley. "I know it when I see it, it stands by check-out." Mulder suddely seemed to buzz with happiness. "Mulder, calm down, you just had a seizure." "It's ok, Scully." Scully queued patiently. Mulder walked away from her to the end of the check-outs. He took the bundle with the red roses and a fox from the rack of plush toys. He came back, grinning. "I forgot to congratulate you. And the small Scully." He hugged her. Scully didn't know what to say. She took the roses and the fox. Tears again running. She gave him a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you think, he suspects something?" "Must be the case, there is no other reason, to meet us in a diner." "Maybe it has something to do with him." "Yeah, maybe. But either way, we have to tell him. At least something." "How much do you want to tell him?" Mulder looked Scully. She sighed. "I don't know... I mean, I still can't believe, that i'm pregnant and the possibility of an abort is still high... And you...I would just say you have epilepsy and we're still searching for the right medication. This is the best possible way to keep the X files open." Scully couldn't remember when was the last time they were so anxious to meet their superior. "Do you want coffee?" "No, thank you." Mulder and Scully both declined the offer, when Skinner sat down in their booth. Scully looked at Mulder. He looked 10 years older now, grey, worn out. Skinner looked at the table. " I heard rumors, you both would fail a health exam. Is that the case?" Scully kneaded her fingers. "Sir..." Mulder glanced fast at Scully, before he looked at Skinner. "They diagnosed me with epilepsy, as a late effect of the events happend to me." "We're still looking for the right medication." Skinner didn't say anything for a while. "What is the matter with you, Scully. My secretary said, she saw you vomiting." Scully wanted to say stomach bug first, but that would only postpone this discussion. "You need to keep this to yourself." Mulder put his hand on her thigh. "I'm pregnant." Skinner seemed to be genuinely happy with the news. "Congratulations." But their serious faces made him concerned. "Is everything alright?" "I'm fine, it's just because i'm not over the three months yet." Skinner slowly realized what this meant for the X files. "This would mean that both of you are possibly unable to work for the X files." Mulder nodded. "Don't let this get around to Kersh, he would assign you to new departments immediately." Skinner stood up and walked away. "He is on our side." "I still can't shake the feeling, that this doesn't end well for the X files." "Scully, your priority should be the baby." "I'm feeling already like a deserteur." Mulder took Scully in his arms." "We have tell your Mom." 

Scully saw Bills car and got slightly angry. "Apparently she invited Bill also." When another car parked behind them, Scully pressed her lips together. "And Charlie." Mulder waved at Charlie who waved back with a huge grin. Mulder looked at her, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe Bill finally plays with us Mario Kart. I still have to beat Charlie at the rainbow path." Charlie knocked at their window. "Hey sister heart!" Scully opened the car door. "Mom sounded like wedding bells are ringing for you." "What?" "Bill not gonna like it." He grinned at his sister. Scully sighed. "Sounds like a fun afternoon." "Come on, it's not like he beheads Mulder." The three went to the front door. Margaret Scully opend the door and hugged Mulder like he was her child too. "Sorry, it's just me Mom, going to a Paw patrol event was more important. But you get a phone call tonight." "But I made banana muffins." "Scully you could eat all of them, they are the ones who don't make you nauseous." Mulder whispered in Scullys ear and got a pat on his fingers in return. "Mulder, it's good to see you." Scullys Mom looked at him, suddenly concerned. "You don't look good." "I'm finally getting old. Next time I need hearing aids to hear you." "The X files are bad for you both, why don't you listem to me?" "Mom..." This afternoon would be filled with accusations. "Why did you invite Bill?" "Why wouldn't I, if you finally tell the good news." "Mom, I didn't say anything-" "Anyway when did the three of you see each other the last time?" Margaret Scully took the coats and told them to go to the living room. Scully waited for a moment until she was alone with Mulder. "If you don't feel okay, say something. We don't have to stay." "Same goes for you Scully." Mulder took her hand. 

Bill and his wife already sat at the table. Charlie talked with the kids. Scully went into the room, feeling Mulders hand on her back. She was thankful, to feel his touch, it calmed her down. "Ah." Bill nodded his head. "That's the big surprise." Mulder shrugged. Scully took the place on the other end of the table. She took Mulders hand. "So tell us the good news." "We're finally and officially a couple." Mulder couldn't hide his excitement. "I thought you would tell us, when you two marry..." "I never told you about us being a couple." "We thought you were one for months now." Bill shook his head. "Well at least Charlie and me." "Do you intent to marry?" Tara tried to calm her husband and put her hand on his arm. "What do you have against marriage? How is this against your christian values?" "How can you fall in love with someone like him?" "Well, I sometimes wonder how can someone fall in love with you!" "He doesn't mean it..." "Oh yes, Tara, he does." Scully stood up. "I'm fed up with your entitlement, acting like you have something to say which partner I choose." "Children..." "No Mom. He is not the head of the family, but he acts like only he knows how we should live our lifes. He's is responsible for the break-up from Charlie and Dean. It broke Charlies heart, but how would you know, because Charlie never said anything because of Bill." Margaret Scully looked them, completely in shock. "And if you don't mind, I want to talk to Mom in private." Scully turned to her mother.

"Mom, the next time I want to announce something, I'll call my brothers by myself." They stood in the garden and her mother could sense, that her daughter was about to tell her something serious. "Mulder has an illness, which destroys his brain. And if this is okay for you, we want you to keep an eye on him on some days. When I'm out of town." "Oh I'm so sorry, Fox." She gave him a hug. "Of course, you're family. Can you cure it?" "Sadly, no." Her mother put her hand in front of her mouth. "Oh my god, Dana!" She got teary eyed and hugged now her daughter. "Mom, there is something else..." Mulder stroked Scullys back. Scully wiped a tear away and inhaled deeply. "I'm pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

They were in the car for a while now, listening half-heartedly to the radio. Mulder was eating some sunflower seeds and still thought about the afternoon with Scullys Mom. She didn't hesitate for a moment, despite her age, despite him not being legal family. And Scully herself, who would ditch the work for him at any moment. "I don't want you or your Mom feel in any way obligated to care for me." Scully began to smile and looked at him for a moment. "I know, that you feel that way. But I made the decision, and my Mom too." "I would feel so bad, if you or your Mom overwork yourselves, because of me." "Mulder, we're fine." She put her hand on her belly briefly. "We have to take the next exit." "I can teach him baseball." "Her." "You think, it's a girl?" "Yeah... Just a hunch. Or soccer if she wants to." "She could play drums in a punk band." "Or become Senator Scully. Either way, she will be alright. She has you." Another sting in her heart. She blinked the tears away. "Want to talk about the case?" Scully nodded. "Over the last three months something bit six victims to death." "How many of the victims were female?" Mulder looked at her, surprised. "Why that question?" "Well, if that something was man-made, chances are that the focus is on female victims." "Five female, one intersex." "See... Which makes me instantly more prone to get attacked by it." "The victims don't have much in common." "Mulder, being a woman is often times enough to get beaten or killed." "But these are the X Files, the motivs are most of the times otherwordly..." "Pfaster, Schnauz ring a bell? They are might be alien, idiosyncratic, their surroundings, the way they kill, but the fundamental motiv is misogyny. It would sometimes be nice, if you acknowledge these kind of things too." "Oh am I that..." "You sometimes get a little bit too fascinated by the way they fit into the X files..." 

"Mulder, I think I have to puke again." Scully turned around, hand in front of her mouth and ran to the trash can. Mulder went behind her and came just in time to her, to hold her hair and her forehead, just like his Grandma did when he was a kid. After some minutes, Scully straightend up and wiped her tears away. "I really should give it try with ginger." "Do you want to go back to the room? Rest?" "No, it's okay, I'm prepared, just give me five minutes." "What kind of vibe you think this town has?" "Hard to tell, we just saw some gas stations, fast food restaurants and churches. But I would be surprised if this is a hippie kind of town." Scully wiped her face with a sheet of baby wipes. "Your lip stick is smudged." "No lip stick then... Do I look very pale?" "No... You will always be the most gorgeous alien hunter in a suit." Scully blushed a little. "Off to work..." They went into the police station. "Hello, Agents. I'm Sheriff Rhodes, glad that you came. I have to admit, we tried to solve this, but every Expert said, that is not the work of a known animal." "I thought, the victims were so badly bitten, that you couldn't tell who it was?" "We found a hoof and the DNA was tested, but they didn't find any related animal." "Has anybody seen something?" "Yes, Abby MacIntosh. At least she says, she had seen something. But I don't know how much you can trust her." "Why?" "She is old and retar-." Scully folded her arms. "A, the word you're looking for is mentally disabled and b, your prejudice doesn't make you a great judge, whether she could be trusted or not. You better let us decide, if she's trustworthy." Rhodes took a step closer to Scully, who didn't flinch. Mulder put his hand on her back. "Yeah, because you are the great liberal open-minded guys from the big city who never misjudge a living soul." "Where do we find her?" "Abraham street 64." He almost spat the words at them. "Thank you." "Fucking feds, thinking like they have eaten the knowledge with a fucking spoon." Rhodes didn't care, that they still could hear him. "One more into the category, friendly first, hell later." Scully exhaled louldly when they arrived the front door. "Let me drive, relax a bit." Scully gave him the keys. They looked at the map hanging outside on the wall. "It's on the outskirts of the town." 

"Feels like old times, huh?" Mulder was drumming on the steering wheel, waiting for the truck to be emptied. "It could be easily your last Mulder..." "I thought, this would help you to stop thinking about me for a moment." "How can I not, Mulder? Your future is getting closer faster and faster to an end point. While I am left with an undefined amount of future and yet at the same time thinking about the future of our child." He stopped drumming. "I just wish- I just want to take the pain away somehow." "Mulder, I understand, but sedating me doesn't help. I still have to live with the reality." The driver behind them honked. Mulder flinched and honked by accident. He started driving again and about 15 minutes later they arrived a small house. Small, but neat. Mulder looked over the plate near the doorbell. "Oh, I think one of the victims lived here. Adele Fisher. Rhodes didn't say anything about the way they're related." A young woman opened the door. Hands and neck tattooed, face pierced, dressed in a black top and a long black skirt. "You are?" "I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully, we're FBI Agents." He showed her his ID. "Can we come in? Abby MacIntosh lives here?" "Yes, I'm her granddaughter, Amy MacIntosh." "Adele Fisher, one of the victims-" Amy swallowed and became teary eyed. They went into the house. It was cozy, with light wood furniture and clearly alternive decoration. "Sit down, please. Do you want some tea? I have roast apple flavour." "No thank you." The young woman sat down on a beanbag, crossing her legs. She inhaled a deeply and looked at some pictures on the piano. "Adele was my girlfriend." "Sheriff Rhodes said, your grandmother saw something." Amy hissed at the Sheriff's name. "Rhodes, that douche bag. Just because my grandma has a mental disability, doesn't this mean, she can't be trusted. My grandma is an earnest person, she would never lie to the police force or any other respectability." "Where is she?" "At church, cooking meals for the kindergarden." "Do you have any idea, why your girlfriend was attacked or why your grandma saw it?" "No. But the way she described it, it sounded like a figure from a horror movie." "Did your grandmother know, that you were a couple?" "Of course, she is the only person of my family I came out to. And it's the reason why we, I mean, I am still here. I want to take care of her until she dies." "Is this town open-minded?" "No. Absolutely not. One of my friends once hung a pride flag from the town hall. It got burned the same day. He moved away the same month." "What do you do for a living?" "I work at the animal shelter. They are less hypocritical there. Adele worked at the nursing home. They couldn't fire her, because they hadn't enough people. But she was so mistreated... From the co-workers and the residents. She just couldn't play the "good christian woman" as they expected her to do. She couldn't hide herself." "Thank you for your time. If you give us the address of the church... Has your grandmother a legal representative?" "Yes, it's me, but you can talk to her anytime."

"Miss MacIntosh, can we speak to you for a moment?" One of the cleaners showed Mulder and Scully the way to the kitchen, where they found two women and a man cutting vegetables. "Can I finish cutting the carrots first, please?" "Of course. We wait in the hall for you." They walked back to the hall. "Mulder, I want to light a candle and pray. Can you make it on your own?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Scully opened the door to the church. It had a marvellous painting of Maria on the ceiling with a cornflower-blue coat that intrigued Scully immediately. She just stood there for some minutes. The organ player began to play a melody, Scully never had heard before in church. She still didn't realize she was watched by the priest. After the organ player stopped, Scully turned to the altar, where a Madonna figure stood. The priest came down from the pulpit. "Excuse me, but I don't know you, are you on a pilgrimage?" Scully turned her head to the side. "Me, no. I'm working on case, I'm a FBI Agent." "Then why you are?" This priest had a strange vibe. He didn't look at her, he was studying her or worse judging her. "The melody, what's the name of it?" "Maria, breit den Mantel aus." "And your name is?" "Gottlieb." "Scully?" Mulder stood in the door. The priest put his hand in front of her, but she didn't shake it.

"The thing looked like a mix of a wolf and the devil. It had hooves, a tail, fangs, red eyes." "What stopped it from attacking you?" "I prayed to the Mother of God." "Doesn't go two woman being a couple against the church?" "Mulder!" "Love thy neighbour as thyself." The woman looked at him like he should have known that. "Do you know the name of the church?" Scully was still thinking about the painting and the title of that song. "Mariä Geburt" "You believe me?" Scully nodded. "Rhodes didn't believe me. Why do you?" "Who are we to judge?" Abby went to Mulder and hugged him, then Scully. Later in the car, Scully told him about the priest. "Do you think, he has something to do with it?" "Maybe, I think we should ask him some questions. We can go back right after I found the text of a song, the organ player just played." She pulled her phone out of the purse. "I think, he is not one of the kind, forgiving priests. Within a minute Scully found the text via a search engine. She read the text out loud. "Maria, breit den Mantel aus, Mach Schirm und Schild für uns daraus; Laß uns darunter sicher stehn, bis alle Stürm’ vorübergehn. Patronin voller Güte, uns allezeit behüte." "Which means?" "It's a prayer to the Mother of God to keep us safe." 

Mulder introduced himself and got straight to the point. "Do you know any of the victims?" But the priest was eyeing up Scully again and stayed silent. All of a sudden he began to nod, an evil grin on his face. "You're pregnant and he's the father. You're living in sin." Mulder stepped in front of Scully. "That's none of your business. You haven't answered my question." Gottlieb finally looked at Mulder. "Of course I knew them, they were going to this church. Something both of you should be doing." "Do you have something to do with this?" The priest smirked. "Me? I can pray for them, but I can't take their lives. I'm not God." Mulder squinted. "I'll get your ass."


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder lied on the back in her bed, Scully next to him, her body half over his torso. He stroked her back, kissing her head from time to time. "We haven't talked about marrying." Scully raised her head. "Do you want to?" "I don't know, I feel like, that we don't fit into that." "No, we never walked down the usual road to marriage. But if you want to..." "Only if you want to. But I don't want to do it just for legal reasons. You are already in my will, it only would change minor things." "She would have your last name." "No, it's a Scully." He smiled at her. "It would erase the name Mulder." "Off to a fresh start. The name Mulder is tied to so many wrongdoings..." It broke her heart to hear him talk like that, but she didn't say anything. That streak of him couldn't be changed. She tried it often enough. "If you are so sure about the baby being a girl, do you already have a name?" "Leo? I know it's usually for boys, but it sounds so fierce." "I thought about Katharina." "Leo Katharina sounds fine to me." Mulder closed his eyes. Scully could sense his moodshift. "I would have loved to see you with her in your arms." Scully saw a tear running down his cheek. "I once read never stop before the miracle can happen. God I hope, it's true." His voice was broken. "I don't want to die. Not before our story is over. Not now." He really began to cry. "Scully..." It was a cry for help and she was helplessly tied to him. 

Just entering the small dining room, Scully was rubbing her neck from time to time. "Something wrong?" Mulder looked at, standing in front of the buffet. "Just a sore spot, I can't get rid of. I put a heat pack on later." "I could give you massage..." Sometimes Scully forgot they were in that stage now, where they touched each other without thinking afterwards what this meant for them. "If you don't mind you could massage my feet too. They already hurting." Somehow the buzzing of her chip reminded her of the morse code. But she didn't want to give it too much thought. "Let's theorize, that Gottlieb is somehow responsible for the murder. What would be his motiv?" "Maybe punishing them for their confessions." "Dani Sorensen for being intersex, Adele Fisher for being lesbian, why did Dani confess to him in the first place. I wouldn't confess to him stealling chewing gum. This man is horrible." "Maybe Dani didn't get the psychotherapy, maybe Dani wanted to get back on the "right" way, we just can speculate. We should keep an eye on the MacIntoshs." "Too bad, Gottlieb isn't allowed to tell us, what he gets to hear in the confessions." "When was the last time you went to confess?" "In a matter of fact about three months ago. And the priest didn't say I go to hell." Mulder furrowed his brow. "New priest. Relatively young, rumor is, that he once was found on a bench outside of his home, still boozy from a festival. Many young people visit his service, he is a lot more progressive, than the old one."

"Wait, just got a message." Scully opened the text. "BBC 1347" "Could be The Lone Gunmen. BBC the news station, not the porn category. 13:47 o'clock." "Confirm it, I think, we get news from them." "What should I write?" "ITV." Another text came in. "0175 555 13101961 Your birthday. It's for you." Mulder tipped the number into his phone. A computer generated voice could be heard. "Parcel arrived at 78 E street 89 Delilah. Confirm order of Vault 101 Limited Schwarz Achat Stein Ohr Plug Semi Precious Dehner Tunnel Sattel Plug Taper 8mm." "Confirmed." "Open next 24hrs." "Confirmed." The phone call ended with synthisizer melody. "They have the chip. I have to go back to get it within the next 24 hrs." "Then what's stopping you." "I can't leave you here not with this thing being around." "Mulder this might be the miracle we talked about." But Scully wasn't so sure if she trusted her own words. And Mulder was concerned if he would manage the trip alone. But neither of them said anything. 

Scully kissed him goodbye at the car rental. When he drove off, she held her cross. She later went back to church, praying. Mulder managed to read the map the right way and had just a minor moment when he almost forgot to pay for the sandwich and drink. But the longer he drive the more frightend he became. He shouldn't have left her alone. He shouldn't have left her- Scully pulled to the side. She was on her way to the MacIntoshs, but the cramps became unbearable and she felt like her chip was burning through her skin. A police car outpaced her with the signals on. He- She just hoped that everything was alright with their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

After the cramps became bearable, Scully drove to the hospital. Now she was waiting, anxiously waiting and hoping for the best. The doctor took Scullys hand. "Your hcg levels are a little high, this could be an indicator for trisomy 21. You better keep an eye on that, but otherwise everything is alright. You had no bleedings, if the cramps don't come again, you are free to go." Scully sighed and smiled at the woman. "I'm just a little bit afraid, so many things can go wrong." "What do you do for a living?" "I'm a FBI agent." "Oh. Well, at least don't go in a fight with a 150kg guy named Bruce, ok. I'm sure, there is some paperwork left." After Scully cleaned the skin from the gel, she caressed her belly. She knew very well, that she would find herself in trouble, she had to do the job for both of them. Mulder was now the one who did the paperwork. Scully took the ultrasound picture and took a picture to send it to Mulder. "Hi, everything is fine, would rather be in your arms than hunting a Krampus." Scully left the room and went to the entrance of the hospital, where she saw two cops, who looked very distressed. "Agent Scully, we have another victim. Miss MacIntosh, she was attacked after she went home from church." "Did you get hurt?" "No, we just tried to save her life." Scully got pale, when she realized she could have been attacked too, if there wouldn't have been the cramps. This might have saved her. "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, just a bit nauseous. Her phone rang. "Scully, it's me." "I researched a bit, after concluding Gottlieb is from Austria, there is the german/austrian myth, that the Nikolaus goes around with the Krampus and if you didn't behave well, the Krampus gets you." "Sounds plausible. I'm still thinking, I made a mistake by leaving you. Why were you at the hospital." "I- I had cramps, but this might have saved me from getting attacked. Miss MacIntosh is dead, right now I don't know, what happened to her granddaughter. I don't know yet, how he became alive, I don't really care, I just want to stop this monster." "Do you have an idea how to stop it?" "Besides being a good "christian" wife? My gun." "Thank god, you're a good shot. And the baby is really ok?" "Yes. I just should not get in a fight." "I should have stayed with you." "No, Mulder your health is more important." "I just don't want to lose the two of you. Can you make a little heart around our baby on the ultrasound, I just see gray snow." "I'll take care of us. Call me, if you're back in Washington."  
Scully wanted to go to the priest. She wanted to nail him down. "Can you tell me, where priest Gottlieb lives?" "Do you want us to come with you?" "No, I got this." She patted her gun. Driving through the city, she couldn't stop thinking about the message of the song. Maria breit den Mantel aus. Was she the one, who saved her? The mother of god? Did she pray enough to get saved? She still hadn't lit up a candle, hadn't prayed decently. Surely she had to say more than just please help me, at least the rosary. At a red traffic light, Scully decided to turn around and drove to the church instead. When she entered the church, she had drawn her gun. The church was slightly lit by the lamps from the outside shining through the colorful windows. She could hear heavy breathing. But it was not hers.  
"You won't get married, despite being with child... I never understood the hate the sin, love the sinner. It's lukewarm and god hates lukewarm." Scully turned to the corner where the voice was coming from. "God hates people like you... who think they are the ones to judge." Her anger was running through her vains. Suddenly a ring of fire was burning on the ground and the Krampus was jumping towards her. She fell backwards over the baptismal font, soaking her with holy water. She had lost her gun, leaving her fighting with her bare hands. She tried to push him away, burning marks into his body. He was howling, getting even angrier. Suddenly her baby came into her mind and she got weak. Which let to him biting her on the right hip, ripping a bit of flesh off her. She screamed in pain. "You will not kill me" With greeted teeth Scully pushed him again away, burning new marks into his skin. It hurt her more this time, so she put her hands again in the puddle of holy water. He bit her again, deeper now. She could feel the blood running. With an unsteady voice she began to sing. Maria breit den Mantel aus... The Krampus began to hit her with his claws. She put her arms over her belly. But she didn't stop singing. A choir began to song with her, getting louder every minute. Her voice got stronger, the more she believed it with her heart. Maria, voll der Güte uns allzeit behüte. Suddenly the fire was burning again, pulling the Krampus back into the ring, leaving ashes. Scully was still on the floor, unconscious.  
After a two hour flight Mulder took a cab to the place. He found the parcel immediately. Back in the cab he ripped it open, spreading everything on the seats and floor. "Put the lights on!" He took one of the pieces. An earplug in black. Like all the other earplugs in varying sizes. "Damnit!" Mulder hit the front seat. "Hey!" "Sorry, I just lost something important." "Pray to Saint anthony." "I don't pray." "Then let me do it for you while you begin to search for it. Dear St. Anthony..."


	12. Chapter 12

"What is it?" The cab driver took the torchlight out of the glove department. "A small round chip 0,5mm big." "Oh, you're kidding..." "No, it was hidden beneath the plugs." "It would be easier to search for bread crumps. St. Anthony won't be able to help here." Mulder sighed, frustrated and indesicive if to go on searching. But Scully put so much hope in it, he just couldn't tell he'd lost it. Mulder scanned the carpet underneath the seat again. Suddenly he could feel a small cold thing which felt different than the plugs. He carefully reached a little bit further and got ahold of the tiny chip. "I think, I found it." Mulder held the chip in his hand. "What do you need it for?" "My future." "And now?" "Home." 

Scully woke up from the pain in her hands. Both were wrapped in bandages. It was dark, but the light from the corridor was shining slightly through the window. The machine was steady beeping, which indicated her heartbeat, her pulse was steady. She must have made it through another monster attack. This was slowly getting on her nerves. Hunting monsters in the dark, in the broad daylight, chances of getting attacked varying from look noone understands it, we have to protect it to draw your gun faster, Scully. She loved working with Mulder, but she didn't want to play roulette with her life every time she went to the bureau. These thoughts were not new, she had them from time to time, but she was pregnant now. She pushed the button for the nurse. "Dr. Scully, everything alright?" "The pain woke me up. And I have trouble to remember why I am here. Is the baby alright?" "Yes it is. You came in with open wounds and burnt hands. And you have a concussion. You were in an operation, but no inner organs or bloodstreams were hurt. You were quite lucky. You can have another pain killer, but this will be the last for today." "How long will I have to stay?" "A week." "Can I call someone?" "Of course. I bring you the phone. But don't make it too long. You should be sleeping."

"Mulder, it's me." "Are you ok?" "A little bit groggy." "What happened?" "I think, I killed the Krampus." "Did you get hurt?" "I burnt my hands, don't know how. Got bitten and slashed, but they already have me stitched together. And I have a concussion. But we are alright. Just another week in the hospital." "Should I come?" "When they discharge me? Did you get the chip?" "I almost lost it, but yeah. You could implant it when I come to the hospital." "Do you think you can make it without me? I could talk to Mom, she could make you her famous sunday roast. You could call her, she is sometimes lonely too and doesn't say anything about it." "I do what I can." The nurse came in again. "The nurse is here. I should sleep now and you too." "Don't let the bed bugs bite you." She smiled. "Good night, Mulder." She kept the phone close to her heart for a moment. "Your partner?" "Yes." "And the father?" Scully touched her belly. "Yes, he will be such a dad-dad. Teaching baseball, watching the stars at night and teaching how to navigate with them, making little dinosaurs.." "You're crying." "I already miss him so much." "Understandable. Good night."

Two days later Mulder was at Margaret Scullys house. She made him coffee and an apple pie. They were looking at old pictures. Mulder didn't dare to ask, but he would have loved to have a picture from Danas childhood. "I still have her cradle. I gave Melissas away, but I couldn't bring myself to give hers away too." "You never gave up hoping for a grandchild from her." "No. And now while she is pregnant..." She began to cry. "She will lose you!" Mulder hesitated for a moment, but then he hugged her. "I'm sorry Fox." She wiped the tears away. "Do you want to set it up?" "Me, I've got two left thumps. I think Scully can do this better and faster. But I can cook you a potato soup. I don't know many recipes and I'm not the best, but this recipe... My grandma used to cook it every monday." "Oh that would be lovely. So you wanna stay." "Yeah, Scully thinks, it's better for us both." "I really like you. Her boyfriends were so different than you. I just saw them once or twice." Mulder looked at the table and smiled. "Believe me, I didn't meet someone like Scully either. I'm really glad, that she came into my, our office." "It wouldn't have hurt if you two came together sooner." "Bill surely thinks different." "Bill is Bill. He won't change anymore. I don't know how he could become so harsh, he wasn't like that when he was a kid." She took Mulders hand. "You're always welcome." "Thank you. This really means much to me." He put his hand on her hand. "I think, I'll try it at least once to set up the cradle. It would be a nice surprise." He stood up and brought the plates and cups into the kitchen.


End file.
